The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balsunbur’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during October 2004. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with single type flowers, unique flower coloration, and a vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Petunia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection designated 2840-1, not patented, characterized by its dark burgundy-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, semi-upright growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is Jamboree Burgundy ‘Jam Burg’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,346, characterized by its dark burgundy-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during July 2005 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since July 2005 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.